Doll-houses have a long history and are well known. Historically they have been passive structures into which a user inserts toy furniture and toy doll figures in order to play house. That is, other than a child's imagination, there was no stimulus from a passive doll-house to keep a child with a limited attention span interested in playing house.
Electronics, if any were added to a doll-house, typically were limited to the possible provision of sound effects and electric lighting. The sound effects and electric lighting were typically limited in that they were fixed and did not respond to how a young user or child would play with a doll-house and its characters. For example, a child may move a character from one room to another. A typical electronic toy doll-house would not respond to such a change. Neither the sound effects nor the electric lighting were responsive to changes made by a child or user.
Doll-houses tend to have a complex shape. That is, they tend to have many rooms and many levels or floors. This complexity can make it uneconomical to try and incorporate wired electronics throughout multiple levels and multiple rooms of an electronic doll-house design. Moreover, there is a significant amount of area in a typical sized doll-house in which to mount wired type electronics such as wired switches, wired sensors, electrical connectors, and wired output devices. Additionally, multiple printed circuit boards may need to be used throughout such a wired electronic doll-house. If more than one room is provided, each room may require such wired circuitry increasing the number of electrical components. Using such wired circuitry throughout an electronic doll-house design is costly and deters an electronic doll-house from being sold at an affordable price.
Like reference numbers and designations in the drawings indicate like elements providing similar functionality.